Not applicable.
Not applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a modular manufacturing environmental chamber, and more particularly, to a modular manufacturing environmental chamber used for semiconductor manufacturing or microelectronic machine manufacturing (MEMS).
2. Background Information
The manufacture of semiconductor components and devices has seen many changes and innovations in recent years. As semiconductor devices have become smaller in size with greater circuit density, manufacturing methods require careful control of the environment where processing takes place to prevent contamination of the semiconductors by particulates. To address this problem, manufacturers have devised clean rooms where processing of semiconductors occurs. These clean rooms are expensive to prepare, maintain and operate, plus individuals entering the clean room must wear special clothing to prevent contamination of the work pieces. Also, moving semiconductor work pieces from one process to the next entails transporting devices that adds cost and complexity to the process.
A number of patents concerned with clean rooms and various conveyers and transfer systems have been granted. Tanaka, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,649,830, describes a tunnel for transferring semiconductor wafers that includes two tunnel zones. A carrier holding the wafer is located in one zone while a driving assembly in the second tunnel zone moves the attached carrier. Clean air flows into the zone containing the carrier and then to the zone with the driving assembly.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,682,927, Southworth et al. disclose a conveyor system for transferring a cassette of semiconductor wafers between clean rooms. The system includes an elevator in each room that takes the cassette to a pressurized horizontal conveyer where the load moves on a driven cart which straddles, and is magnetically coupled to, an enclosed driver cart. FIG. 3 shows the details of the driver cart that magnetically moves the outer driven cart. Additionally, a turntable system for changing directions of travel is described and shown in FIGS. 12 and 13.
Iwasawa et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 4,826,360, describe a transfer system with a pod for containing a wafer cassette. The pod is located in a transfer tube and is moved by differences in air pressure within the tube. The tube is shown as being square.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,821,866, Melgaard discloses a conveyer for clean rooms that includes parallel housings with moveable rods between the housings. The rods move by mechanical means within the housings. A negative pressure inside the housings pulls air and particles to the interior thereof.
Scott et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 5,344,365, disclose a circular semiconductor manufacturing facility with a central circular silo and surrounding clean rooms. The silo is used for storing and transferring wafers to clean rooms disposed radially around the silo at each floor. FIGS. 2 and 3 show wafer storage and transfer in the circular silo section.
Sinclair et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 5,549,512, describe a mini-environment for hazardous process tools. The enclosure permits open access to the work area from outside and prevents toxic substances from escaping the enclosure. A higher pressure region within the enclosure near the access aperture keeps particles out and toxic materials in. A pair of overlapping moveable plates with holes control air flow within the enclosure.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,713,791, Long et al. disclose a clean room conduit that is modular to be adapted for various distances between multiple clean rooms. Each module system has a perforated floor for exhausting air and contaminants. Each module also has a filter for supplying recirculated clean air to the module. The modules have a conveyer track that hangs from the top and include a product carrier in a car assembly for transport of wafers in the product carrier.
Thus, there is an unmet need for a system that can economically process and transport semiconductor devices while maintaining controlled environment conditions to prevent contamination to these devices. Applicant has devised such a system which overcomes the difficulties encountered by the above inventions.
The invention is a modular manufacturing environmental chamber, including a hollow cylindrical member of selected outside diameter and length having an interior surface and an exterior surface, the cylindrical member with a longitudinal axis there through, and having first and second ends. Positioning members are secured to the cylindrical member exterior surface adjacent each end thereof, with the positioning members maintaining the cylindrical member in a static orientation. A chamber conveyor assembly is positioned within the hollow cylindrical member and includes a planar material movement plate member sized to linearly divide the hollow cylindrical member interior into a conveyer system section and a controlled environment section by contacting the cylindrical member interior surface with two opposite edges of the plate member. A pair of parallel, linear bumper rail members is affixed on the cylindrical member interior surface and parallel to the cylindrical member longitudinal axis for supporting the planar plate member. A conveyer system is secured to one surface of the planar plate member facing the conveyer system section, while a linear rail guide member is affixed to the opposite surface of the linear plate member facing the controlled environment section, with the linear rail guide member parallel to the cylindrical member longitudinal axis.
A linear power and control bus member is affixed on the cylindrical member interior surface within the controlled environment section, with the linear power and control bus member positioned parallel to the cylindrical member longitudinal axis. The linear power and control bus member is in electrical communication with devices exterior the cylindrical member. A means for connecting the hollow cylindrical member to other environmental chambers or for sealing the hollow cylindrical member to ambient environment is also present.
The invention also includes a modular manufacturing environmental chamber assembly comprising a plurality of modular manufacturing environmental chambers in communication by means of an interconnect chamber member having at least two open ends sealably connected to one open end of a hollow cylindrical member of a modular manufacturing environmental chamber. The interconnect chamber member includes an interconnect chamber conveyor assembly positioned within the interconnect chamber member, with the interconnect chamber conveyor assembly adapted for moving items from one modular manufacturing environmental chamber, through the interconnect chamber member and to another modular manufacturing environmental chamber.